A Fantasy in Monster Hunter Dissidia
by FiragaJJC
Summary: Terra, having forgotten her memories, enters Harmony Village and joins Cosmos Guild to find her friend Vaan who saved her. Her adventure unfolds as she discovers the experiments done by the Chaos guild and the secret about her forgotten past.
1. Hunter Rank 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Monster Hunter, All characters and element are copyrighted and the property of Square-Enix and Capcom. I'm just a fan writing a story that making no profit from it.**

A Fantasy in Monster Hunter Dissidia

Hunter Rank 1

A Girl with Green Hair

Nightfall in a mountainous area… This is where most monsters blend in except Kirin. Vaan races after it with his sword and shield. He's wearing a red Khezu armor of lighting resistance. Kirin has U-turn and charges after him, surrounding itself with lightning.

Vaan quickly roll dodge out the way. Cloud Strife enters the area wearing an Azure Rathalos armor and sees the Kirin in his sight, with his custom made great sword, First Tsurugi, and swing at its head for the finishing blow. "You should have called me to tell me it was here!" complained Cloud

"I didn't have time to send out a flare" Explain Vaan.

Cloud walks over to the dead Kirin to tie it up so they can ship it home since this was not their mission to do. But it was a request from a guild member to deliver a Kirin. "Alright let's go… I'll send off a smoke flare to this can go back to camp. We still have…" Cloud said before noticing someone watching them on top the mountain. "What is that?"

A brightly white figure with red-eyes looking down on them, it's female humanoid creature… nothing like seen before. She jumps down from the mountain and screech causing a lightning storm. Vaan and Cloud looks on as they about to fight the female creature.

Five weeks later:

I finally made it. I thought I was going to die out there but I'm finally here, Harmony Village. I'm just one more step away. I've been travelling for five weeks sleeping where I can find shelter away from Velicopreys and Rathalos. Now I'm here to find the one who saved me… but I'm blacking out too exhausted fighting monsters and surviving all the way here. I see some people heading my way as I closed my eyes.

"You don't want to fight?" said a voice in the darkness, "What do you mean you don't FIGHT!""

"I don't want to fight anymore" I said subconsciously but don't know exactly why I'm saying it or to who. But out of the darkness a man in armor with blonde hair in a ponytail and face paint like a clown appears. I feel I know him. "I want to leave the guild."

The clown laughs "Since when you get a mind of your own. Oh well I'm just gonna have to reprogram you."

"What" I said again not controlling my voice

He takes out a device and presses a button causing me pain. I hear a voice from far away, a young man screaming, short blonde hair running towards us "Leave the girl alone Kefka!"

"Girl" Kefka said looking around confused, "Oh you mean this thing. And who are you?"

"I'm Vaan" the young man said, "Now leave her alone, she doesn't want to be bothered with you."

Kefka points his lance at me as it starts to smoke, wait it's a gunlance. He's using dragon-fire, but why am I not running, too scared to move."

"RUN!" Vann yells as he dashes towards me but came too late as the gunlance explodes.

I open my eyes to see a Felyne pouring water in my mouth carefully so that I don't drown. It noticed me looking at it and it jumps down running to a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a long white dress, "Ms Cosmos… she's awake nya."

"Oh I see you're awake." Said Cosmos

"How long was I out" I asked confused

"Not too long, just 3 hours" she answered, "What is your name?"

"I'm Terra Branford, I'm looking for a friend who helped me, Vaan"

"You know Vaan?"

"Isn't he one of the JENOVA ranked hunters, nya" asked the Felyne sweeping the floors.

"He's one of our best and is currently investigating the JENOVA area" replied Cosmos, "Why are you looking for him here; he's been gone for over 2 months?"

"He saved me." I answered

"Vaan saved you from a wyvern?" Both of them asked

"No from my attacker" I finished, "I don't remembered much but I was attacked by a crazed hunter and Vaan came to save me. He had helped me recover but when I woke up I didn't see him anymore. But he left his pendant. For some reason I knew it belongs here."

"Yes, I gave all hunters in my guild this pendant" Cosmos said taking the pendant from my hand. "This is Vaan, but how did you get it?"

"Five weeks ago when he saved me, he must have dropped it when he left while I was sleeping. I thought he returned here." I said as I hold my head in pain. For some reason my head and body aches trying to think.

"Ok no more" Said Cosmos looking concerned about my health, "You don't look too good."

"I don't remember much past 5 weeks ago" I continued, "And every time I tried I get a headache."

"Nya, How long you traveled?" asked the Felyne moving around the room sweeping.

"For five weeks" I answered.

"You travel 5 weeks?" Cosmos gasped, "How did you managed with only a sword and no proper supplies."

"I avoided fights and hunt Epioth for food. I hid in small caves to avoid big monsters like Rathalos and left Espinas sleeping."

"She sounds amazing, nya" The felyne said nodding his head.

"Is it alright I join your guild." I asked, I want to meet Vaan again and be a use to this guild

"I was hoping so" said Cosmos looking sad, "We just lost a member his name was Tellah. He died while battling an elder dragon and Chaos Guild."

"Chaos guild?" I asked as it sounds familiar and a sharp pain just went in my head.

"Chaos, ruler of Discord Town and leader of the Chaos guild" Cosmos continues, "His hunters fights monsters and performs cruel experiments on people and monsters. They have been using JENOVA cells from the JENOVA area."

"What are JENOVA cells?" I asked not being familiar to it.

"Thousands of years ago, a meteorite crashed lands on an area that is north of what's now called Discord Town. It contains a bio-organism that mutates wyverns into more powerful creature. People have been exploring there using the secrets of JENOVA cells to perform experiments and created a city called Midgard. 40 years ago, Shinra and Cidolfus Demen Banasa have been exploring there with a scientist name Hojo. Together, they've been using the JENOVA cells to experiment to create super hunters and gene splicing people DNA to give them monster like abilities. When people rebelled against Midgard now called Discord Town, Chaos appeared and he single handily took out other hunters. We been at war with him for a while and his hunters are very skilled. Though luckily for use one hunter doesn't follow the rules, the one Hojo made."

"So there is a guild war?" I asked, "Do I have to fight in the guild war with the rest?"

"If you rather stay away from the Chaos guild war then do so, you are not forced to fight anyone here. I have hunters in this guild not associated with the guild war and avoids all members of Chaos Guild" Cosmos said walking toward me. She sits next to me holding my sword in the air. "I wonder who made this sword, I spoke to my adviser Cid Kramer and he said that this sword was made not to dull out."

I watch her as she analyze my short sword, but I hardly use it. It was with me the entire time but I don't need to use it. "I'll join your guild, when can I get…"

"Right away" Cosmos said smiling interrupted me from finishing my question.

No sooner as I was release from the medical center, I was taken to an empty house. I learned that it used to be Tellah's house, but now I can use it. I look at around to see a small boy flirting with a girl. It's so cute to see young ones puppy love. Then I see a another girl heading towards him with a similar face to his. She raises her hand and whacks him across the back of his head.

"Let's go Palom" said the twin face girl, "Stop trying to skip out on your classes and leave Lenora alone."

"I don't need classes Porom" said the agitated Palom, "I'm already the top hunter here. Who needs training when I'm already G-ranked"

I stood by shocked as Porom drags Palom off. The little girl Lenora walks off embarrassed. I entered the house nothing but a bed and a few tables. The kitchen is empty too and I'm hungry. Someone knocks on my door. I went to the door opening it to see a small heavily armored boy with Brunette hair.

"You must be the new girl" said the little boy, "Are you a hunter?"

"Umm…" I hesitated, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lunneth but everyone calls me Onion Knight. Are you a hunter?"

"Yes, I'll be joining the guild soon."

"That's great, we can be partners" Onion Knight said with a huge smile on his face. He take out a few sheets of papers "I'm a low rank hunter, just started a week ago."

"Why do you want me as a partner?" I asked

"It's because it's good to hunt in groups" Onion Knight replies looking through his papers, "We can take on multiple marks and help one another out. I could ask a higher rank to help me out but they won't help to defeat weaker monsters. But since you're new we can put off the serious hunts for now and do the basic beginners hunt or the hunting school."

"I don't need the school" I said smiling curious on what the paper are, "What those papers for."

"These are marks I accepted. Since we can do multiple missions, I can probably knock a few ones out the way. Oh yeah, by the rules of the hunters society no more than 4 hunters on a mission unless special reasons why they are more. Helps don't count."

"Helps?"

"Felynes fighters" Onion Knight answers, "We can each have a Felyne to aid us in our quest. But enough about that if you need help around the Village I can aid you. We can start hunting anytime you want."

"Ok" I said walking out my new home with Onion Knight. He took me to the Hunter School, a school that help hunters how to hunt. Then we went to the farm that has good resources, the blacksmith and armory that makes weapons and armor out of materials and monster parts. The food market to pick up food, I brought some because I have nothing in my kitchen.

"Can I help you all carry that" said a white hair man kind of tall walking up to me and Onion Knight.

"Cecil" Onion Knight calls out, "How was trip."

"It was nothing" Cecil said, "I captured a Rathian, so now we have food to make and a Rathian Armor I can have."

"What type of armor you're wearing Onion" I asked

"This is a Yian Kut-ku" he answered proudly "I capture it three days ago."

"Why do you capture them?" I asked

"Well we mostly try to capture the monster than kill it" Cecil explains, "We get more rewards that way plus it's easier to keep the meat fresh."

"So you all hunt for food and clothing?" I asks.

"Mostly" Cecil adds, "But sometimes we get request to kill monsters if they attack certain areas."

"I see." I said, this place is not so bad. They try to keep everything stable and not go overboard. You came from a good place Vaan. I hope we can meet again soon.

**Inside Cosmos House**

Cid Kramer, a doctor and mechanic for cosmos guild, knocks on Cosmos door to get her attention before he enters. He walks in holding a medic chart in his hands, "I'm worried about your decision to let that girl in. She's obviously from the Chaos Guild. It takes 5 weeks to get to Discord town by foot, an hour on my airships."

"Yes" said Cosmos, "But this girl heart is innocent, plus she forgot her past. I want to ease her heart here if she to get her memories back."

"Her sword too" added Cid placing the medic chart to Cosmos, "It made not to be dulled. But what's bothers me the most is this."

Cosmos checks the chart; it's Terra's DNA and blood work which is required when entering any Guild. "What is this?"

"That's the thing" worried Cid, "I don't know. Even Edea can't process this. We don't even think that girl is human, well not 100%."

"For now let's keep a close eye on her to see what exactly is she" Said Cosmos, "We don't want to put this Village in danger if we agitate her too much."

"Agreed Mayor Cosmos" Cid said taking his leave being met by his wife at the door. A bird flies to the door with a letter to her from Cloud. She opens it…

"Becareful of her!"


	2. Hunter Rank 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Monster Hunter, All characters and element are copyrighted and the property of Square-Enix and Capcom. I'm just a fan writing a story that making no profit from it.**

A Fantasy in Monster Hunter Dissidia

Hunter Rank 2

Monster Hunter

"So you lost your little pet slave," said Chaos, a muscular four-armed figure with horns. He is mayor of Discord Town and leader of Chaos Guild. He has heard that Kefka has lost his valuable slave. He is observing the scientists through a two way mirror of the facility.

"Lost?" said Kefka entering the observation room; he didn't know Chaos was there. "My toy got STOLEN from me! It doesn't matter; it'll come back to me one way or another."

"What does that brain of yours have in mind?" asked Chaos.

"Destruction, mayhem…all the same," replies Kefka. "A little set back isn't gonna bother me much. But I am interested in what problems will occur when they find out."

"Cosmos Guild already has a member who was once a part of us."

"Not that! Use your brain!" Kefka yells making Chaos glare at him. Chaos grabs his 4 greatswords and lunges them but miss on purpose. Kefka laughs walking to Chaos. "Think about it; what is she? Now if you excuse me I have a matter to attend to."

Kefka walks pass Chaos and enters the laboratory where a strange white haired woman with 2 snake-like tentacles from the side of her hips was waiting. Cloud of Darkness, once a scientist, fell into her own experiment and suffered a great mutation giving her those tendrils which she can use freely. She acquired a unique ability from it and dubbed herself the Cloud of Darkness. She wants to rid the world and send it to the brink of the abyss. She noticed Kefka hoping in smiling. "What is it you want, clown?"

"I want to use your assistance to test out my toy," Kefka said.

"Your toy that you lost?" said Cloud of Darkness. "I don't care for your little games, besides didn't you lose your toy."

"I'll get it back," said Kefka laughing. "Besides, wouldn't this be your chance to prove me wrong?"

Cloud of Darkness looks at him for a moment, thinking to herself that she falling for his tricks. She also wants to destroy his creation for being humiliated last time. She leaves the laboratory and heads towards the guild house to sign up for gathering hunts. The hunts are free and you can explore to your heart's content. Kefka signs as her partner to travel with her. "I know you are using me clown, but rest assured I will defeat your toy."

"And how will you do that?" asks Kefka

"You will see, clown."

**On a airship towards the forest and hills**

The sky is very beautiful. Luneth, also called Onion Knight, and I are heading to our first hunt together. I am sitting on the edge of the bow as the driver, Setzer Gabbiani, looks on to make sure I don't fall. Once I spotted Onion Knight holding his one hunt paper I walk up to him. "Why did you take only one mark?"

"Huh?" Onion Knight said not noticing I walked up to him. "Oh that's because I want to help you rank up. I'm already Lv.3 before you came. I want to help increase your level and at the same time I actually wanted a blue Yian Kut Ku armor. He was spotted in the forest along with all the hunts you chose."

"Blue Kut Ku?" I asked. "There's another one?"

"It's a sub-species of the normal one which as you can see is pink," answered Onion Knight. "I want the blue one because it's stronger and that it's not pink."

I laugh a little. He worried about having a pink armor. But he looks cute in pink. Better not tell him that. "Oh, why are you called Onion Knight?"

"When I first came to the village, I was wearing an Onion Knight armor and everyone has been calling me that nickname since. I have gotten used to it."

"We're hear," said Setzer. "The supplies are in the back. Set up camp here and use this to call me back."

Setzer handed both of us flare guns. According to Onion Knight blue flares means Cosmos team finished a hunt and request to go home and the red is for Chaos team. If we see a white one next to it, that means mission failed and request pick up. Felynes and medics use white flares along with ours, and if we want to abort send up a black one next to it. There's more to pick up for those on a journey but since Onion Knight and I only have a quest in the forest, we don't need them.

On the ground Onion Knight and I set up the tent and unload the two boxes, one for supplies we need and other to send back home. I have a few missions to do all gathering except for one which was hunt a Velocidome, the leader of a Velociprey. Since the blue kut-ku is near here I must keep an eye out for that too.

I went off on my own to collect the stones after taking the axes from the supply boxes. Going out I noticed a few Aponoth walking around. Harmless herbivores unless attacked and that is what Onion Knight just did with his dual sword, killing it. The others ran away, though he only concentrated on the one he killed. He carves into the beast taking out the meat and prepared it.

"No matter what, we are going to need food," he said taking out a small spit and starting to cook the meat. "I'll make us some sandwiches for when we get hungry"

I watched him as he prepares the sandwiches and wrapped them in a seal to keep them from spoiling. He hands me three and walks off. I know what to do if I need help I still have a flare to call him.

I made it to a cliff where a mining spot is located. These pickaxes I got from the supply box sure are cheap; they break within two to three hits. But I got what I came for. I got some herbs and some bugs. I'm going to put them in the box back at camp and head for my real hunt.

When I finally went to the box, I saw a beacon flare. Onion Knight spotted the Velocidrome. As I left I saw big shadow flying overhead; it was a Yian Kut-Ku but it was purple. I guess they come in all colors. I rushed off to face the Velocidrome.

Running through the hills, I finally made it to the forest where Onion Knight is dodging the raptor-like bird wyvern. "About time, I didn't want to kill it without you here."

The Velocidrome saw me and yells out loud bringing 5 Velocipreys to join the fight. "I'll handle the leader, keep his pack at bay."

"Agreed," he said and then runs off towards the Velociprey.

The Velociprey tried to jump on me, but I dodge it and swung my sword at its neck. It hit him but didn't cut off his neck. Instead he went to bite me but I bash his head with my fist. Suddenly I was hit from behind by a sixth Velocoprey. I looked over to see Onion Knight being jumped but holding his own. Now the Velocidrome has jumped on top of me pinning me down with his claws; I struggle to get up but it was stronger than me.

Darkness is covering me. Am I'm blacking out? I can't right now. The monster is going to eat me.

"You're a monster! Act like one!"

A familiar voice in my head is calling me a monster. I'm no monster and I'm not going to die like this. The Velocidrome bites my neck and its fang broke. While it's howling I push it off of me and take my sword which is now electrifying with red static and plunge it into the Velociprey that tried to jump on me again. I then turn to the alpha-male and plunge my sword into it. Electricity runs through the Velocidrome's body before it dropped.

"Wow, a dragon element sword," said Onion Knight approaching me after finishing off the Velociprey pack.

"Dragon element?" I asked.

Onion Knight takes my sword and swung it but nothing came out. "For a minute there the sword had Dragon element. I thought it was electric at first but it was dark red. And look, you managed to break off it's fang. Sweet."

Should I tell him that it broke while it bit me? No, I don't understand it myself. I was mad that I was getting jumped but why did the fang brake on contact. "Oh, I saw a Yian Kut-Ku earlier but it was purple."

"A purple Kut-ku...must be another sub-species," said Onion Knight. "I never heard of a purple Kut-Ku"

"But I did see one fly above my head."

"If it's here then we will find it," Onion Knight said. "I kinda wished you didn't kill it. It would have been more rewarding if we captured it alive, but it couldn't be helped.

Once the Velocidrome was tied up and launched for transport back home, The Onion Knight and I traveled together deep into the woods. We completed more of my gathering, but came across no Kut-Ku. We were on a verge to call it quits.

I went by the riverside to wash off my hands when Onion Knight nudged me. I looked over to see the Yian Kut-Ku drinking water, a blue one.

"The light must have reflected it to be purple," said Onion Knight.

"I swear it was purple, and bigger," I protested.

"Whether it's blue or purple," Onion Knight said drawing out his swords, "I'm going in."

The Yian Kut-Ku notices him; it roars and charged him. Onion Knight dodged out of the way in time making the bird wyvern fall. He went to attack it before it stands but then it swings its tail. He roll dodges in time and slashes him with a couple of strikes, cutting the Kut-Ku up a little.

I decide to help him by running towards the stagger grabbing my sword from my waist. Just as I was in range to lunge, I saw the Kut-Ku looking at my direction and spit a fireball at me which made me dodge roll to avoid the attack.

The Onion Knight went to attack but it spreads its wings and flew backwards dodging him. That made dust blow into my eyes, millions of grains in my eyeballs. Next thing I know I'm being tackled onto the ground by Onion Knight.

"Sorry Terra, it was charging after you," he said to me helping me to get the dust out of my eyes.

"Don't worry about it," I said just before noticing the Kut-Ku is flying low towards us. I push Onion Knight out the way and just moved out the way on time.

"Damn, I forgot to bring sonic bombs," said Onion Knight digging into his pocket.

"What's that for?" I asked him dashing towards the Kut-Ku before it flies. I swing my sword at it a few times cutting him a little. These wyverns have tough skin to be able to not lose a limb so easily from a sword strike.

"It's a bomb that emits a high frequency sound," Onion Knight answered. "Look at the Kut-Ku's ears. When their open their sensitivity to sound increases. It can't handle loud noises."

Roll dodging a fireball spat from the Kut-Ku, I jumps towards the beast and screams as loud as I can. Though the entire forest heard my yell and every small animal ran away, I did the job because the Kut-Ku lifts his head real high covering his huge ears by covering his face with it.

"Hey Onion…" I noticed him covering his ears in pain. "I kinda over did it a little."

"What was that?" he asked, shaking his head he looks towards my direction at the Kut-Ku who is swaying back and forth dizzy. "It's going to be mad that you did that. We about to see it go into rage mode."

"Rage mode from that?"

"Yes. It's going to be faster and stronger. Also it will be temporary immune to that screech of yours. I missed my timing to attack."

Just as he said that the Kut-Ku jumps up and down throwing a tantrum with smoke coming out its mouth. It spits fireballs toward my direction. Going to roll dodge towards it, Onion Knight tackles me onto the ground avoiding the huge explosion from the fireball.

"Rage mode means the fire he spits is now deadlier," Onion Knight warns before he quickly got up to dodge the wyvern attempt to tackle. Luckily for me, it stepped over me. I get up and set a pitfall trap I received from the supply box. The machine opens up and softens the ground, the Onion Knight guards me to makes sure I don't get hit while setting it but so far it has only spat fireballs at us.

The Kut-Ku calms down from its rage mode and charges at us. Waiting until it approached us, we stand below the trap. Once the first foot hit the trap, the Kut-Ku falls in and struggles to get out. That was our chance to attack.

Onion Knight went to take out some tranquilizer bombs, a way to capture a wyvern without killing it. As he throws it, the bird wyvern flies off. I watch it to see where it is flying off to but it just encircles the area. Then it flew low behind the trees, using the trees as a camouflage.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Onion Knight said hearing out the sounds for the Kut-Ku.

I was about to say something but images started to flash in my head, my head exploding in pain. Why now? I can see an image of a wyvern charging at me. The Onion Knight is concerned, I hear his voice calling out to me. Next thing I know I feel a sharp pain across my back as the Kut-Ku talons swipes both Onion Knight and I.

The back of my shoulders are bleeding. I watch the Kut-Ku walk towards us but stopped and looked at me. It bends towards me sniffing at my blood. Suddenly it jumps up, spreads its wings and runs off before flying away for good.

The Onion Knight came towards me holding me up. "I'm sorry we couldn't catch the Kut-Ku," I said.

"That doesn't matter, safety first. I have got to take care of the bleeding."

Suddenly we hear a crashing noise behind us. Another wyvern lands, the purple Yian Kut-Ku that I said was there, but this one is a lot different, spikes, a white mane, bigger tail with spikes at the end, a sharper beak and it has two sharp ears instead of being rounded.

"Terra, that purple Kut-Ku is no Yian Kut-ku," Onion Knight said shaking. "That's a Yian Garuga!"

The Garuga rear its head up with its wings spread and blew a fast fireball towards us. Onion Knight already moved but my body won't, as there a laughter in my head.


	3. Hunter Rank 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Monster Hunter, All characters and element are copyrighted and the property of Square-Enix and Capcom. I'm just a fan writing a story that making no profit from it.**

Author Note: There will be some changes in Narrations. Usually the narrator is Terra when it involves her in the scene, but in some chapters depending on situation it will change back to third person narrating. I will leave a clear indication when the Narration will change to NOT confuse anyone. And story arcs will take place from here on out… it will be about 3 to 4 chapters and it will all involves Terra's development in the guild.

A Fantasy in Monster Hunter Dissidia

Hunter Rank 3

The little Warrior - Onion Knight Arc

"TERRA!" Onion Knight yells as the fireball blasted me back. The Yian Garuga dashes towards me stops and went to bite me but I kicked it below the beak. It swings right to hit me with its tail that's laced with poison, so I tuck under the wyvern avoiding his tail but being scratched by its big and sharp talons.

Onion Knight runs to the wyvern sword fixed in hand, slashes the beast across the face staggering it backwards giving me enough time to stand and run. I look back to see the Garuga steps back and fires 3 fire balls in three directions aiming the middle on at us. To avoid it both Onion Knight and I jump dive.

I have gotten up to reach for my sword while it drags its feet and growls (Yian Garuga Taunt). Running to the wyvern, it jumps up into a straight stance with its wings spread letting out a big yell (Khaaah). It was trying to hurt my ears, but I wasn't affected… too bad I can't say the same for Lunneth, poor lad holding his ears. So in return, I yelled so I can hit his ears like the Yian Kut-Ku.

"AHHHHHH!" yells Onion Knight, "It's useless; Garuga ears are not sensitive like the Kut-Ku. All you're doing is hurting ME!"

I realized it too late that my attempt was in vain right after he said that, the wyvern steps back to do a back flip. As its tail came towards my face I back flip to avoid it. However, my landing wasn't good and I slip onto the ground followed by the dust of wind flying to my face from the wyvern's perfect landing.

Suddenly he jumps forward and pecks my back three times each hit hitting my spine. That's when Onion Knight came in and slashes his right leg, and even though it bounced off its skin it weaken it. I take my sword and slash the same leg, still bounces but at least I knocked it down.

Onion Knight went to the wyvern's face and slashes him multiple times; it was the only place on the body where we can actually do some damage without recoil. The wyvern gets back on its feet and suddenly dashes knocking the Onion Knight back. I set up a pitfall trap, my last one from the supply box and waited there to bait the wyvern.

"Wait!" said the Onion Knight, "Don't let it run towards you."

"Why not?" seeing the Garuga looking at me ready to dash.

"Pitfall traps won't work on it at this state."

The Garuga steps on the trap and just about when it was going to collapse, the wyvern flies backwards avoiding the whole trap completely. Onion Knight throws his sword at its face cutting off one of its ears which also knocked him down on the ground. He quickly gets up and made a tantrum going into rage mode. He drew back and fires 3 fire balls at us with frightful accuracy.

I manage to dodge the fire ball aimed at me, he then ran towards me I as I ran. It slows down mid-way and pounds his beak on the ground hard lifts up throwing debris and slams on the other side. He then turns to Onion Knight, runs towards him and did an unexpected backflip knocking him back. The spikes on the Garuga tail scraped across the Onion Knight arms, I know he's poisoned and I have to get him an antidote.

However, the wyvern turns to me and shoots a fireball then dashes at me in which I managed to dodge both assaults. Then he drew back and jumps backwards letting out a loud screech. I saw a small yellow bomb on the ground. It belongs to Onion Knight, must have dropped it from the back flip attack.

The wyvern fires three fire balls again which misses me but the pressure stunned me a little giving the wyvern the advantage to dash towards me... as it went to back flip, Onion Knight, who has taken the antidote to cure his poisoning, tackled me out the way just in time.

The wyvern flew back again using its sonic roar hurting his ears, I toss the yellow bomb and a bright flash of light erupts, blinding the angry wyvern. Onion Knight runs towards the wyvern setting up a pitfall trap.

"Lunneth, I thought you said it won't work." I said looking at him.

"I said it wouldn't work at that state, when he's not in rage mode. He must be blinded and in rage mode." Onion Knight said setting up the trap right under the blinded Garuga who is swing his tail, but too high to hit the crouching Onion Knight.

Once the trap was set the Yian Garuga fell in struggling to get out. I run towards it with a tranquilizer bomb in my hand. I jumps up towards its neck stuffing the bomb in his face, I took another one and stuff it in his mouth. The struggling slowed down as it drifts off to sleep.

I hit the ground when the wyvern drifts off. Onion Knight and I smile at each other as we took down a wyvern we didn't expect to fight. I stand to my feet and I felt a sharp pain blasting me from behind, an unknown shock as I flew in the air and drifting off unconscious. As I hit the ground, I look up and saw the clown that I had seen in my dreams walking with a woman with two strange tentacles. Darkness fills my eyes as I tremble under the clown sight.

Terra gets blasted by a black ball from behind sending her flying in the air. The Onion Knight looks to see a clown and a woman with two snake-like tentacles on top the hill looking down, the clown laughing hysterically. Onion Knight readies his blades, he has been told stories about the clown.

"You must be Kefka from the Chaos Guild," said Onion Knight, "then that must be the white creature that is always with you. Though I'm a little shock she's human."

"We are not that creature," answered Cloud of Darkness, "We are a being of darkness little child."

"You have something that belongs to me!" said Kefka, "So I came here with her to get it back."

"What are you talking about?" asks Onion Knight.

"That thing over there?" Kefka answered pointing at Terra who is still unconscious from the attack, "I take it the poor lad still can't handle that element. Now step aside boy."

The Onion Knight runs towards Terra, "She doesn't belong to you! She's a member of the Cosmos guild."

Kefka laughs loud hitting Cloud of Darkness which made her angry, "That's rich. Look here lad, that thing is a member of the Chaos guild. I can prove it to you. The chaos mark is on her bottom of her right chest."

"There?" said Onion Knight turning red, "Why would you put a mark there?"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah a," Kefka laughs again, "It's my toy; I can place a mark anywhere I want to."

"I won't let you take her," Onion knight said as he runs to her with a power seed in his mouth.

"And what are you going to do about it little man?" Kefka said walking forward.

Cloud of Darkness stops him with one of her tentacles, "We can handle the little one." She twirls her two snake-like tentacles around gathering up dragon element energy and fires a fire ball towards Onion Knight. He swallows the power seed giving himself extra strength to lift up Terra and jumps down the cliff running towards the base camp he set up. Cloud of Darkness continues to fire more energy balls which he avoids.

"You're utterly useless!" screamed Kefka.

"Watch it clown," Cloud of Darkness scold sending one of her tentacles at him, "It's far from over."

Meanwhile, Onion Knight finally made it to the camp site before the power seed wore off and he drops Terra due to her size and weight compare to him. Terra still unconscious from the attack, Onion Knight went to use the flare to call for back up to leave. But then, he looks at Terra not believing she was a member of the Chaos Guild. Nervously he went to check, he lifts up her shirt to check, but there was no mark of any kind on her right breast.

"You let that Clown fool you." said Cloud of Darkness from behind scaring Onion Knight, "Never take that clown too seriously, then again you won't be able to tell when he is serious. That clown is troublesome; never know what his true motives are. The Chaos Mark on that child's body is on her back of her neck. We'll give you time to check."

The Onion Knight lifts up her green hair, the Chaos sigil on her neck under her hair line. Couldn't believe what he saw her fires flare into the air, one to return home and another for a wyvern capture.

"So you call for escape?" taunted Cloud of Darkness, "We will end you before they arrive."

Cloud of Darkness takes out two seeds and feed one to each tentacle; one became electric while the other became ice. Together they fire a ball containing both elements towards Onion Knight who dodges. Dashing towards her, he unsheathes his blades for an attack but she jumps in the air and pounds him hard with the electrical tentacle which shocks him.

Once she lands, she sends a tentacle to grab him tossing him in the air and whacks him a few times before pounding him with an electric ice ball. Onion Knight lands on the ground hard but weapon still in hand swatting away a few balls of ice and electricity.

"How are you using these attacks?" asked Onion Knight, "What are you, a gene splicer?"

"Don't mingle us with these experiments." demanded Cloud of Darkness, "We are an entity of darkness, entity of the void. We were giving form from a sacrifice of a human and given a form where I can use matter as form of energy. Unlike these gene spliced humans who can't properly use their counterpart powers, I can use all elements at will."

"What do you want with Terra?" ask Onion Knight.

"We don't want or care about the girl. But that's the clown special girl and he wants her."

"What's so special to him about her?"

"I see you stalling us." said Cloud of Darkness gathering electrical and ice in her tentacles, "It won't matter since you'll be dead."

The Onion Knight quickly got to his feet to attack. His plan to charge in, dodge the ball attack ad strike hard with demon dance. Cloud of Darkness positions her tentacles in front of her and fires a large beam. This caught him off guard and he places his arms in front of him to block some of the attack.

He manages to still stand, but eventually he falls tired from his attacks.

"You still live." said Cloud of Darkness, "You have such a will power that we respect. Luckily for you I won't finish you off. But I'll take the girl now."

She walks toward Terra who is still unconscious. The Onion Knight tries to move but only can stretch his hands out. She went to take her when the airship finally arrives. She jumps backwards away from Terra avoiding an attack from Cid Highwind spear and she jumps back again to avoid Kain Highwind spear. Freya Crescent jumps down with Kimahri Ronso grabbing Terra and Onion Knight. Oerba Yun Fang drops down behind Cloud of Darkness with her spear to her neck.

"You're in the wrong territory woman." said Fang, "Now we can do this the easy way or we can be rough."

"Aren't we breaking the rule?" Cloud of Darkness replies, "Having 5 hunters are illegal in a hunt group."

"I'm hitching a ride with them to start my own quest." said Kain.

"And we're pick up." said Cid, "ex-hunters who now do pick up for hunters. We also serve as body guards for our guilds. You should know this."

"Fine, whatever," Cloud of Dark said walking away, "We will go for now. That boy got us interested, none was able to take our attack head on and live to talk about it. We will battle again. As for the girl, she is more special than you realize."

The Cloud of Darkness left the campsite, everyone except Kain got on the airship to take off, but Onion Knight moving around saying wait.

"What is it boy?" Kimahri ask.

"Wait, we capture a Yian Garuga." Onion Knight said crawling to Terra, "We did it just before we was attacked by that woman and Kefka." Onion Knight said.

"Then let's get the prize shall we," said Cid turning the airship around, "We can't let a hunter job go to waste."

"I get the ropes." Freya said running to the cabin.

Onion Knight walks to Terra side who is still unconscious, "I'm sorry I couldn't be the hero this time. But I will do my best to protect you next time, even if you might betray us when you get your memory back."

My eyes open up and I saw myself in on a bed looking up at the sky. Onion Knight is next to me sleeping on my arms. I see 4 people putting the sleeping Yian Garuga on the ship… strange looking people. A blue beast-like man who looks like a gene-splice monster, a blonde hair man with a cigarette, a woman with a tattoos on her shoulder and a… giant rat? Gotta be gene spliced.

I had a terrible dream that I was attacking and chasing a Yian Garuga ruthlessly. The thing that got me is that I was chasing it in the air. I don't get how. Now that I look at this Garuga, it seems it's the same one in my dreams… just a little bigger. Maybe it was coincident and that I was dreaming of the Garuga Onion Knight and I captured.

The ship begun to lift off and the rat is walking towards me. "My name is Freya Crescent; we are the Dragoon Air Force. We answer the calls for any members of the Cosmos Guild and provide security. You are safe here you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you." I said, "My name is…

Freya interrupts, "Terra Branford I know Lunneth to us your name. He's very worried about you and it seems that you are very important to the chaos guild, they are after you. Do you remember why?"

That question scares me; I'm a target for the other guild. But everything is still too foggy, "No, I don't remember anything still."

"Well right now without information we can't worry too much about it, so until then the Dragoon Air Force will look after you to make sure you're safe."


End file.
